1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a trim board structure, and more particularly to a trim board structure used for an interior lining, for example, of a ceiling member or a door member of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of trim board structures have been proposed as an interior lining of a motor vehicle. A trim board structure comprises a base member and an inner trim member which is exposed and stuck on the base member. For example, as the base member of the trim board structure, a corrugated cardboard sheet impregnated with phenolic resin has been proposed. However, it has the following drawbacks.
It is necessary to cure phenolic resin at a relatively high temperature such as about 200.degree. C. With this high-temperature cure, the quality of the corrugated cardboard sheet tends to deteriorate. Furthermore, it is difficult to stick a non heat-resistive inner trim member on the corrugated cardboard sheet impregnated with phenolic resin and to cure this phenolic resin, because the inner trim member does not resist the high temperature and tends to deteriorate upon cure. Still furthermore, phenolic resin is unsatisfactory in water resisting property and flexibility.